


Homework

by celli



Series: Babysitting'verse [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I fell in love with you the day you took Laura to the zoo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Jenn: write me porn.  
> Celli: what kind?  
> Jenn: social studies homework. the rainforest.  
> Celli: ...  
> Jenn: You need to be challenged.

Before the door even closed behind him, Clark had tossed his keys on the table, dropped his briefcase on the floor, and shoved his tie into his pocket.

"I'd better not trip over that briefcase in the morning!" Lex called.

"Of course not!" He kicked it a little further out of the way.

Lex was at the computer in the den, looking especially serious. He, of course, was still dressed impeccably. How could anyone go twelve hours in a suit and not even have it *wrinkle*? Clark shook his head. One of the great mysteries of the modern age.

"What're you working on?" Clark asked. He dropped into a nearby chair and stretched his feet out. "I thought you said today would be pretty quiet."

"Oh, it was. I got home an hour ago." Lex reached out to catch Clark's hand and squeezed it briefly, never taking his attention from the monitor. "You, however, are late."

"Editorial conference. Special section for the upcoming election."

"Really?" That got Lex's attention.

"Don't look so hopeful. I'm covering the Libertarian candidate, Mr. Conflict of Interest."

"Oh."

"Lois is assigned to you." Clark grinned. "For five whole months."

Lex said something very un-Senatorial.

"She might have actually been salivating."

"Lovely."

Since Lex wasn't sharing, Clark leaned forward to read over his shoulder. "The rainforest? What is this? A position paper? Is it going to be part of the debate?"

"I thought you weren't assigned to me."

"No, seriously. Because I hadn't heard--a statistical overview of the indigenous population? What *is* this?"

"Nothing."

"Lex."

"Nothing!"

"Don't make me set you on fire."

Lex glared.

Clark glared back.

"Fine. It's a science fair project."

Clark made a show of poking at his ears. "I'm sorry. My hearing must have kicked in at the wrong time, and I'm picking up conversations from the other side of town. Because I could have sworn you just said it was a *science*--"

"--fair project. Yes."

Clark tried to think of a witty comment to make about that, but really, it spoke for itself.

Lex sighed. "I got an email from Laura today and she asked for some advice."

"On her science fair project."

"Well, I am a scientist. Was."

"And she wants to do a project on the rainforest?"

"Well, her first choice involved trying to measure the exact temperature of your heat vision. I talked her out of it, but she could probably be convinced--"

"Hey, the rainforest. Sounds like a great project. First-rate. Does she need any samples?"

Lex just laughed and went back to the computer.

Clark leaned back. Watching Lex in action always made him happy, especially when the odds were good that he wouldn't have to rescue him from anything he was working on. Lex's fingers flew across the keyboard, and the screen changed almost faster than Clark could read it.

"How long have you been working on this?" he asked.

"Not too long. Maybe forty-five minutes."

"I know Laura will appreciate it."

Lex smiled as he punched in a new query. "Well, I can't have my honorary niece losing a science fair."

"No, that wouldn't be right." Clark let him type for a while longer. Then he said, "You know, I fell in love with you the day you took Laura to the zoo."

Lex actually stopped typing. "I never knew that."

"Well, it took me a long time after that to tell you." Clark grinned. "I had issues."

"I can't imagine."

"But you came back from the zoo with a sunburn, cotton candy in your eyelashes--" Lex shuddered. "--and this dazed look on your face. I was honestly afraid you'd fire Pete just so you'd never have to face Laura again."

"Clark!"

"And then you said, 'Next week she wants to go the park,' and I just--" Clark shrugged, embarrassed, letting the words trail away.

Lex slid out of his chair--still not wrinkling his pants--and dropped to his knees in front of Clark's chair. "You what?"

"I just...knew, that's all." Six years together and Lex could still make him blush with a look. A distraction, that was what he needed. Clark leaned forward and kissed him.

Lex, thankfully, kissed him back. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and tried to get as close to him as possible without actually falling out of the chair.

It was a long, almost sloppy kiss, and he remembered looking at a sunburned Lex and wanting to kiss him in exactly this way.

Lex pulled him down to the floor. Clark moved carefully, trying to avoid dropping his weight too hard, but never leaving Lex's mouth. He started tugging at Lex's jacket. A stray thought made him smile into the kiss: if this didn't wrinkle Lex's clothes...well, then Clark wasn't doing a very good job.

The jacket ended up somewhere under the chair, and Clark started on the buttons of Lex's shirt. It was difficult. Lex had his hands under Clark's shirt and was running them up and down the fabric of his Superman costume. Clark groaned.

"I can't figure out why you like that so much," Lex said, smiling and breathless.

Clark bit Lex's shoulder gently. "Shut up," he said, and let Lex laugh as he finished with the shirt.

What else had he wanted to do to Lex that day? Oh, yes. Lex's shirt had been partly untucked, and...Clark moved lower and licked Lex's stomach, right below the scar. "Huh, you have a scar there?" he'd asked, looking surprised so he'd have an excuse to stare at it, and Lex had told him a long involved story about getting an appendectomy in the south of France as a kid.

He'd wanted to do a number of obscene things to Lex on and around that scar. Clark smiled into Lex's stomach. Conveniently, now he could.

He toyed with the scar, rubbing his lips over every pucker in the skin. He also went to work on Lex's pants. After years of experience, he could undo them one-handed, in the dark, and on one memorable occasion he'd even managed it in a helicopter.

"Clark," Lex was saying, over and over. Clark hummed as he slid his lips down Lex's cock, and had to use a little more strength than usual to balance the enthusiastic response. "Jesus, Clark."

Clark reached up and felt Lex's fingers wrap around his hand. Six years ago, he had expected this all to be quick and simple--blow someone, get blown, how many ways were there to do that? He would never have guessed the answer, he thought as Lex came apart beneath him. Never.

He crawled back up Lex's body and collapsed next to him.

"Hm," Lex said. "When was the last time we didn't make it past the nearest flat surface?"

"Oh, at least a week."

"We're getting stodgy in our old age." Lex tugged on Clark's shirt, which was gaping open in spots, revealing red and blue. "That can't be good."

Clark sucked in a breath as Lex played with the fabric. "Yeah, we can't have that."

"No." Lex traced the shield around the S. "Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Your clothes are wrinkled." Clark lay back and felt Lex unfasten the sides of the suit. "And I love you."


End file.
